


Ov Adam & Eve

by Mercyfulkate



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hurt, Lemons, Oral Sex, Slapping, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Eve is clumsy.





	Ov Adam & Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream i had the other night. It ended before it got good. So I decided to write the rest. :P

I pulled my coat tightly around myself, tugging and tying the belt in a knot as if that would help with the cold. I love overcast days. But today it was a little too much for me to enjoy it. The weather had been all over as of late, it was the end of May, but still it rained. 

Sundays are my favorite. There’s hardly anyone out this early. And Sundays always inspire me. 

I smile at the thought of all I can accomplish today as I reach out towards the door of the cafe.

And now its all gone. The air is knocked from my chest, pain, is all I feel as I fall flat on my face. 

“Watch where you are going!” 

What the fuck just happened?! 

I go push myself up off the ground but a sharp pain in my left hand stops me immediately. 

“Fuck!” I yell out as I roll over onto my back. Everything I had with me sprawled all over the sidewalk. I can’t help but laugh. 

“Are you okay? Can I help you?”

I jolt up, bracing myself on my injured hand before I can think about it. 

“Jesus, fuck!” I look down to my hand and find it bleeding. 

“Please, let me help you. I’ll gather your things. My place is a few minutes on foot from here.” I finally look up to my savior. Are you kidding me?

“I’m not exactly sure what happened. I was reaching for the door, and then I wasn’t. It happened fast. I think it might have been someone one a skateboard. Sorry, I’m babbling, it’s kinda my thing.”

He walked around grabbing my things for me. It wasn’t much, but enough to be a problem in my current condition. He’s even better looking in person. I can’t believe this. 

“Fucking asshole if you ask me. Other than your hand, are you in pain anywhere else?”

I look down at my hand again and I’m a bit surprised by the amount of blood, I must have cut it on something. 

“Honestly, I can’t tell at the moment. I’m still in a bit of shock.”

He nods as he kneels down to check out my hand. 

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches. So if you’re comfortable, you can come back with me and I can clean you up.”

This can’t be happening.   
“Anywhere is better than here. Thank you, you know you don’t have to do this. You didn’t knock me over.” 

He smiles but ignores my appreciation. 

“Alright, so its settled. Here, wrap your arm around me. We will take it slow just in case.” 

“Honestly, you don’t have to do this. I’m sure you have more important things to do. No hurt feelings, ohhhh fuck my ankle!” 

He chuckles, not loudly, but physically, I can feel him shaking as he stands me up and pulls me closer to him. 

“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. Please, let me help restore your faith in humanity.” I can hear the smile and sincerity in his voice and find myself unable to deny his offer. 

“Thank you, truly.” 

True to his word his flat is very close to the cafe. We make some small talk but honestly It’s hard to maintain a conversation when your limping around in pain and trying not to hyperventilate at the same time. Laney will not believe this. 

The only problem we now face are the stairs leading to his door. 

“So, as you can see there are some stairs, but please don’t be discouraged. There are few ways we could go about this, but I think the easiest way would be if I picked you up.” 

“I mean; we came all this way. I’d hate to make you walk me back to the café.” I deadpan. 

“Ah, yes. Sarcasm. We’ve only just met and I’m beginning to notice a pattern. Here, hold my keys. Now, just stand here and I’ll do the rest.” I can hear his amusement. He hides it well. But I guess with his kind of celebrity you have to stay guarded. I still don’t understand why he’s helping me. His right arm wraps around my torso as he bends down a little and lifts my legs with his left. 

As we reach the top of the sixth stair he asks me to unlock the door so he doesn’t have to put me down and I’m not exactly complaining because who wouldn’t want to be carried into his flat like this. He carefully crosses the threshold, pulling the door closed with his foot, it slams loudly behind us. 

I don’t want to be invasive so I don’t look around. I just continue to stare up at him. Not a bad view if you ask me. 

“Alright, here we go. I’m going to set you on the counter while I get some things. But first, let’s get you out of this coat.” He sets me down carefully on the kitchen counter near the sink. His hands reach for my belt and he swiftly unties it as I do my best to shrug it off my shoulders. He carefully peels it off me and places it on the counter next to me. As he turns to leave I can’t help but laugh as I notice he’s wearing my purse. What the fuck is happening? 

I take the time to look around his kitchen. Its immaculate. Ghostly white titled floor, black counter tops, and dark wood paneled cabinets. It’s gorgeous. The sound of his boots signal his return. 

“Ah! I see you’re still here. I expected you had hobbled off home.” He makes his way towards me and sets down some band aids, disinfectants, a pair of tweezers and an Ace bandage wrap.

“Any other day that might be true, but as you see, you’re still wearing my purse.” He looks down in surprise but isn’t discouraged. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. This here is my purse. I left yours at the café. I guess you better get going, someone might have run off with it.” He lifts my purse strap over his head placing it with my coat. 

The laugh that leaves me is ungodly and at the sound of it he smiles. It’s crazy how different today turned out. I space out a bit but I’m brought back with his close proximity. He places his hands on my knees warming me up to his touch, it’s comforting and I understand it because the shock is starting to wear off and the pain is settling in. It’s quiet and he’s just standing there holding space for me as I hold my bleeding hand with my right as I try to calm down my breathing. 

“There’s glass in my hand isn’t there? I want to look but I’m kinda afraid. It’s different when it’s your own hand.” 

He smiles at me, his eyes never leaving mine as he nods his head. 

“I didn’t want to say anything at the café just in case.. Go ahead, look at it. If you get dizzy close your eyes and lean into me, okay?” He takes another step closer standing in between my legs and now I’m nervous for a totally unrelated reason. 

“I’m just gonna take a deep breath in and then look- oh whoa, okay.” I close my eyes instantly and lean into him, laying my head on his chest. He chuckles again, but places one hand on my back and rubs soothing circles to distract me. 

“I just realized we didn’t exchange names, which is kinda weird because I know who you are, Ner-.” 

His soothing circles never stop, not even as he cuts me off.

“My friends call me Adam.” 

Oh. 

“Your friends?” I ask confused. 

“How could we not be friends after this?” He laughs, I’m starting to feel better so I pull back and look up at him. How the fuck did I end up here?

“And you, what do your friends call you?” 

“Eve. They call me Eve.”

“Eve? Truly?” 

This time we both bark out into laughter. 

“Alright, Eve. There isn’t a lot of glass, thankfully. I want you to hold your hand as still as possible. I’m going to use the tweezers and pull it out and any other debris, and then we are going to rinse it in the sink. If at any time you need me to stop just say so.” 

I nod, and he goes to work. He’s very gentle and I appreciate his steady hand. I do not have to ask him to stop so he turns on the sink and carefully places my hand under the stream of warm water. The positioning is weird because I’m facing him and turning towards the sink but it keeps me in constant contact with him and I’m not ready to give that up. When we are both satisfied with how it looks he reaches for the disinfectant. 

“Are you sure we really need that?” I ask as he opens it and we are assaulted be its strong medicinal smell. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” He says as he flashes me an encouraging smile. At this point I might as well wrap my legs around him. I refuse to turn towards the sink, this time I’ve just positioned my hand over the basin. I lean forward placing my head into his chest and with my good hand I wrap it around him pulling him in closer between my legs before he can apply the disinfectant. I take a deep breath in and call out for him to proceed as I exhale. 

The disinfectant is fucking cold. And it fucking stings. 

“Oh, yeah, okay.” I cry out into his chest. 

“I’m going to put the band aid on now, okay?” He doesn’t move, he leaves it all to me. I take a few seconds steadying myself before I lean back. I blink a few times not realizing how tight I had shut my eyes. The light floods my vision and I sway a bit as I’m blinded. He places his hands on my shoulders to steady me. 

It’s quiet but not uncomfortable. When he’s satisfied that I’m steady and stable he goes to work putting the band aid on. Just as gentle and precise as he was when he cleaned my hand of glass and debris its over in a matter of seconds. 

He raises my hand up and leans into it, whispering, he kisses it softly. My breath is caught at the gesture and for a moment I’m unable to do anything other than stare at him. Fuck, He’s something else. 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” He looks down at me concerned as he lowers my hand into my lap. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Has no one every kissed your booboos before?” He asks, the shock in his voice clearly evident. 

“You’re the first.” He smiles, but it’s sad. 

“Why do you kiss them?” 

Another one of his sad smiles has me feeling insecure but I nod at him to continue. 

“My Mother always kissed my booboos growing up. ‘A kiss from a loved one always aids in a speedy recovery.’” 

Well that explains a lot. I frown as I start to think back on my childhood. I don’t get too far before I feel him smoothing out my brows. 

“Eve, don’t think about it now. Other than your ankle.. Is there anywhere else?” I close my eyes and do exactly what he asks of me, just think about the present. 

“Now that I think about it, my knee..” It comes out more like a question than a statement. This could get a little weird. The pants I am wearing will not allow for us to roll the leg up to check my knee, and with the state of my ankle, I don’t believe we can pull them off. We are going to have to cut them off. 

God, this is embarrassing. 

Adam has come to the same conclusion; I can see it in his face. But he’s waiting for me to address it. Always the gentleman. 

“I believe we, you, are going to have to cut them off. I understand if this is where you call me a cab and duck out. I do-.”

He shakes his head at me 

“Stop that.”

I frown, not understanding what he means.

“Stop what?” 

He looks irritated but shakes it off before he answers me. 

“Stop acting like you aren’t deserving of help. If I didn’t want to help you, I promise; you would know. Your presence is not bothersome. You did not ruin my morning. I have nowhere else to be. I’m precisely where I need and want to be. Are you done?” 

Well, shit. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now, I do believe we need a change of scenery for this next bit. I would try to fashion you some shorts but I don’t think that’s such a great idea since you’re still wearing the pants.” He stepped closer engulfing me in a hug. Not missing a beat, I wrap my legs around him but am careful of my knee and ankle. He picks me up effortlessly from the counter and adjusts my legs to make sure I am properly supported before we make our way out of the kitchen. 

“Where are we going now?” 

He laughs and the stubble of his face caresses my cheek in a way I find quite intoxicating.   
“Where are we going? To my closet! It’s huge. I’m positive we will find you something.” I drop my head down into the side of his neck and enjoy what little independence I have left while it lasts. Adam starts those lazy circles on my back and I can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes. It must tickle because he nuzzles into me for a short second. 

Our walk is shorter than I was hoping but I can tell the swelling in my ankle is getting worse and my skinny fit jeans are not helping in the slightest. 

Adam turns on the light as we cross through another door, and then another. This time when he reaches the light I’m speechless. His closet is as big as my kitchen. It’s insane. 

But he’s right. We will probably find something in here I can wear. 

“So, what do you think, Eve? Isn’t it incredible in here?” He spins us around softly so I can get a good look at everything. Everything has its own place. I don’t even know where to look.

It truly is incredible. 

“Yes, yes it is!” 

“Alright, that’s enough spinning for now. Time to find you something to wear.” He walks us over towards a sofa, because that’s how big this place is, ridiculous, and places me down gently. I’m sad at the loss of contact and suddenly find myself self-conscious and cold so I wrap my arms around myself.

Adam returns with a few things items of clothing, including some first aid supplies, and places them on the sofa next to me. 

“I think you’ll be more comfortable if you change your shirt first. I know it’s not ruined but this one here will cover you while we, uh, cut your pants off.” 

It’s comforting to know he’s a little nervous. He hands me the shirt and quickly turns around to give me privacy while I carefully peel off my shirt trying not to ruin the bandage on my hand. Once it’s off I release a sigh of relief, maybe this won’t be as weird we are both thinking. Grabbing the new shirt, I slide my arms in first before guiding it over my head. He’s right. It comes down further than my own and will definitely keep me covered while we take care of my pants. 

I kick him with my good leg and he turns around sending me a quick smile as he bends down and fixes my hair for me. 

Adam sits down on his knees and grabs the scissors, his left hand squeezes my calf before he looks up at me. 

“Ready?” His voice is soft. He waits for me to nod and raises the scissors to the bottom of my pant leg. The first couple passes over the hem are difficult because it’s so thick, but once he’s past it, its effortless. 

My face starts to flush the closer he gets to my knee. He’s so gentle I can’t handle it. He drops the scissors to the side and pulls my pant leg over, exposing my knee. 

It looks a little swollen and there is definitely going to be a bruise, but thankfully no broken skin.   
Adam leans down painfully slow and kisses my knee. The heat from his lips causes me to break out in goosebumps.

“Oh.” 

He looks up at me. His eyes dilate. He leans down and gives it another kiss. 

Picking up the scissors again he continues where we left off, careful not to snip my underwear in the process. 

“Do you need help?” He gestures towards the buttons on my jean. Oh. I smile sheepishly at him as my face turns crimson. 

“Please, don’t be embarrassed.” His voice is low and thick; it makes me think this is effecting him just as much. 

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and pull the shirt up a bit, just enough so I can see the buttons, once I get those you can cover yourself up again while I pull these off you.” Right. I lift the shirt for him and he very delicately begins to work on the buttons. His fingers tickle as they brush up against me, I let out a sigh and he looks up at me, holding my gaze and he finishes with my buttons. I cover myself up and he places his right hand on my hip and his left on my low back for support, his fingers dip into the back of my jeans and he starts to pull them off slowly. 

I lift my hips up so he can slide the one side off from behind me. Once it’s over my bottom I lower myself back into the sofa and readjust the shirt. Again, his fingers dip into the jeans this time as he pulls my pant leg over my knee, down my calf and over my ankle. I’m free. And now completely pant less. 

He’s checking over my legs, his fingers poking and prodding me for injuries. When he’s satisfied with the lack of booboos to my legs he grabs the pair of black joggers he picked out for me. 

“I thought you’d be more comfortable in something a little less form fitting.. I’m going to check your ankle out after we get these on you.” 

I nod, not trusting my voice at this point. This is by far the most intimate thing I’ve ever experienced. Adam bunches up a pant leg and proceeds to slowly feed my uninjured leg through it. My whole body is on fire. I whimper as his hand brushes across the skin of my knee. 

I’ve lost all control. My hips roll forward on their own accord. 

“Please..” 

Fuck. 

I close my eyes as my hips continue to call out to him. If he doesn’t touch me I will burst into fire. I’ve never felt so-

“Fuck!” His finger nails dig into my thighs as he drags them down, he hooks his hands behind my knees and gives me a slight tug, pulling me closer to him, my shirt rides up exposing my underwear. 

“Eve..” I wrap my good leg over his shoulder and he drags his stubbly cheek up my thigh stopping just before my center. I look down to find him staring at me. His face a vision of sublime beauty. My hips begin moving on their own again. He’s so close and still he teases me. What have I done to deserve such treachery? 

Leaning in his nose grazes my center and the sound that leaves me is completely wild.

“You’re absolutely soaking, Eve. Fuck.” He nuzzles me, pushing my legs open further, his tongue catches my clit and he circles it; once, twice, three times before he pulls away crying. 

“Eve, please. Let me see you. Tell me you want this as badly as I do. Tell me.” 

“Yes, Adam. Fuck.” He tears my underwear from me I’m now completely exposed to him, and I’ve never felt so powerful before. So decadent. It’s intoxicating. I’m drunk. And I don’t want to sober up. I just want more. 

“Jesus, fuck. Eve. You’re gorgeous.” He cries, leaning in he has no inhibitions, no fears. It’s been such a long time for me, his tongue feels rough, akin to the stubble on his cheeks. It’s incredible. I wrap both my legs around his head, halting him. 

“Please, wait. I, it’s been... A long time.” I do not recognize my own voice. It’s alien to me. This person I am now, with him, I don’t know her. But I love her. Nergal has released something in me. I’m ready for more. He doesn’t need to hear it; he can smell the difference. I release his head. 

“Let me take care of you, Eve. Please don’t deny me this. I was put here for this very moment. Let me worship you.” His index and middle finger enter me causing me to buck my hips but I don’t cry until his thumb circles my clit. 

“Yes, Eve. Just like that. Let me help you.” Pumping in and out of me he turns his head into my thigh and bites, its excruciating. I need it. 

“Adam, give me more. I need it. I need pain.” He latches onto me, drowning, drinking from my core. When he pulls back his eyes are fully dilated, black all the way through. It’s terrifying. And so fucking exciting. 

“Please, Adam!” He raises his hand and rains a thunderous applause down on my clit. I can hardly speak. It hurts so good. It’s exactly what I need. Pain is transformational. Each bite, each slap, and flick, awaken something within me. Our whole meeting started with pain, why should it not end with it? 

I reach down tangling my hand into his hair and guide his mouth back to me as I roll my hips, riding his face. 

“Fuck, just like that.”

I can feel him smile as he reaches out with his pinky.. 

“I’ve never, fuck, don’t- don’t stop.” I’m crying, I’m coming, I’m such a mess. Adam slows down a bit but doesn’t stop, he helps me ride it out. It’s incredible. I’m exhausted. He pulls out wrapping his arms around me and rests his head just below my belly button. I drag my fingers across his back drawing lazy circles while I try to calm down. My mind is racing. What was this? 

“It’s whatever we want it to be, Eve.” 

Whatever we want it to be.. 

He rises and I cup his face with both of my hands as I lean in nipping his bottom lip with my teeth. Titling his head he opens his mouth and our tongues meet for the first time. 

I’ve never tasted myself before. It’s foreign and new, just like our coupling but it leaves me wanting more. 

“Again.”


End file.
